You Are Never Alone
by Sonic-Razor-Wind
Summary: Shadow is sick of his life. He wants change. Can Sonic and Co. Help him out of his shell of his tortured past? Plz read and reveiw, possible genre change later. Plz Read&Review, i need your opinions to help me out with this story. T For later chapters.
1. The Begining Of A New Friendship

Ok I want to give a special thanks to Sonicrose for helping me out, i put that in my bio but I think this is more suitible. Also, This is a story i hope to build from YOUR ideas, tahts right, I want YOU to tell me what YOU think should happen. I want to hear your voice...erm...read your words! (NOTE): this might turn into a romance between Shadow and a OC, once again i need your opinions to build this story. YOU have the power! Ok now on with the story.

It was a very warm evening. For once in his entire life, Shadow was at peace. He remembered how much he hated Sonic and his friends at one point. It wasnt until he saw, through the chaos emeralds, what he was missing. That flash back came in the form of Maria.

FLASH BACK

"Where am I"? Shadow said. It was a meadow in a forest. "It's beautiful isn't it Shadow". He turned around to see Maria. "Maria! how?...". Shadow said almost slack jawed. "Shhh...Dont ask questions. Do you know why your here"? Shadow looked around as if he was trying to find an answer. When none came Maria giggled. "What are you looking for"? Shadow turned his attention back to Maria. "I...have not the slightest clue as to why im here". He was virtually speachless. Never did he ever suspect he would see his friend again. "Shadow, I come to show you this as a warning. This Meadow, is just a small part of the beautiful world you are supposed to protect". Shadow looked at her. "But...I always though i was made to destroy things". Shadow turned his head away from her. "No, that was never your purpose. you simply forgot what it was in all the turmoil you faced in your life". Shadow noticed the meadow was starting to get polluted and everything was dying. "whats happening"?! Shadow said somewhat panicing. "If you dont open yourself up to you friends, all you see, will die. You know of the ones im refering to. Sonic and his friends are only trying to be friendly. If you do not trust them, then everything you were made for, like this meadow, will die". "But...since you died. I cant trust anyone anymore! They took you away from me! you were my family"!Shadow was tearing. Maria looked up and said "Shadow, i belive in you, trust them, they are not going to hurt you like the government did. Always remember, you not a hopeless killing machine, you are a savior. Now go Shadow, Do what you were ment to do, if only for me". Maria disappered.

FLASH BACK OVER

He thought long and hard about what she said. "Maybe I should go now and tell them". He got up and ran. He ran for hours trying to find Sonic or anyone of his friends. "where can they be"? Shadow looked everywhere he could possibly imagine. "They couldn't of just dropped off the face of the earth". "Shadow"? he turned around to see Amy. "What are you doing in town"? He found this moment ot be akward. He didnt plan on finding her of all people. "I was looking for Sonic". She gave his an odd look. Maybe she was intimidated. "well if your looking for him, it must be important buisness, ill be out of your way then". She turned around to walk away just to have Shadow run up and grab her shoulder. "Accually this is a more or less a peaceful meeting, i just want to talk to him". Amy didnt know what shocked her more, Shadow running up and grabbing her should with deadly grip, or the fact he said he wanted to peacibly talk to Sonic. "Well, for starters, please let go of my shoulder". Shadow relesed his grip. "Second, I dont know where Sonic is at the moment, but im sure he'll show up soon, ill give him the message". Amy said rubbing her numb shoulder. "Tell him to meet me at the mystic ruins field. Around seven ok"? Amy once again gave his a weird glance, "Ok, I'll tell him when I see him". Seven o clock rolled around and sure enough, there was Sonic."You wanted me Shadow"? Sonic asked with a tone of questioning and astonishment. "Yes. Listen, I know we arent on good terms as of recently. But i wanted to ask of we could settle these differences. I, had a sudden realization and it made me relize that I was fighting for all the wrong reasons. Hate, fear, revenge, I want to put my past behind me and start over. I just cant take life this way anymore. So I am asking you, lets stop this fighting". Sonic had a look of suprise that could only be desribed as one of biblical proportins. There was a long pause, then Sonic spoke up. "Look Shadow, if your willing to try to be peaceful, then im not gonna ask why. If you want to be friends then say no more". Shadow's hard, cold stare almost melted away entirly. "Look Shadow, I know you had a rough past, now's the time to put it all behind you. It's time to be what you want to be, and not what everyone thinks ou are.". Shadow sisnt know what to say, for once in his life, since Maria died, he was being accepted not for his ability's, but because someone accually cared about him. "Thank you, Sonic". Sonic at that point remembered something. "You dont have a place to live do you Shadow"? Sonic said, to which Shadow replied. "No, I just find places to go really". Sonic walked over to him. "Hey, some stay with me and Tails, weve got two extra rooms, you can pick which one you want even". Sonic and Shadow began to walk. "Thank you". Sonic gave his smile he was famous for, and off they went.


	2. Day 1: Getting used to things

Sonic and Shadow went back to Tail's house in the Mystic ruins. Shadow picked out the attic as his room. After a couple hours of just sitting around Tails finally came home. "Hey Sonic, I know your here because of the way that the door was left wide open so whats up"? "Nothing much Tails, hey can you do me and a friend a solid here"? Tails came down the steps to see Sonic and Shadow. "Oh, hey Shadow...long time no see". Sonic walked over to help Tails put away some of the stuff he brought home. "Yea, Shadow here needs a place to stay, mind helping out"? Tails looked over at him for a moment. Could that really be Shadow? Tails always seen him as a bad ass. "So can you help out"? Tails came out of his thoughts. "I guess...Sonic, doesnt he hate us"? Sonic paused, then said. "Ya know Tails, I really think he wants to stop being shut out. I think that if we give him a honest chance, maybe we all can be friends". Tails smiled. It was a nice thought to have help out shadow. "yea I think i can help you out". "Thanks Tails". After everything got settled, Shadow walked around for a bit. The new atmosphere was strange to him. He felt as if there were some kind of fence around the place. "Hey Sonic, what do you and Tails do around here to pass time"? Sonic jumped down from the palm tree he was resting in. "well normally there isnt much, so i go run, or when Knuckles is here we spar. Come to think of it, we could do that". Shadow knew how to do that. "Fine, it might do us some good". Sonic smiled "Ok, but for fun lets add some obsticals".

Sonic walked down to Tails' basement were he did all his work. "Hey Tails, remember when I asked you to build that training room for me and Knuckles? how far did you get with that"? Tails slid from under the plane he was working on and took his weilding mask off. "Its over there, I never got around to finishing it completely, but it should do for now. Why do you need it for". Sonic was already walking around in it. "Oh, me and Shadow were just gonna spar for a bit". Tails Frowned at that thought, after all that work him and Shadow would definatly tear that place down sheet by metal sheet. "Well, Knuckles said he would be over in a hour. Try not to bust it p too badly, that whole course, still unfinished, took me about a month to build". Sonic looked it over, it was definalty challanging, it had hidden trap door, convator belts that moved in every which way, Walls and moving platforms floating with the support of magnets. Everything you could imagine was in there. "Wow, this is a real nice piece of work Tails". Tails couldnt hear him because he was already going back to work on the plane. Sonic walked back up to find shadow standing at the edge of the cliff staring out to the ocean. "Hey, Knuckles is coming in a little bit, so if you dont mind waiting about an hour...". Shadow turned around. "What is it about these places that make people so...clam". Sonic tryed to find a way to explain that to him.

"Well, places like this have a certain...calm to them, some people come here to enjoy themselfs, others to escape their problems, theres alot of different reasons to come here. Me? I like looking out there on the sunset. There isnt a kind of serenity and beauty better then that". Shadow thought about it for a minute. He still didnt get iut entirely. How could something give a kind of clam that could stop all there problems, surely it wasnt that easy. "Hmph. If that is how they look at it them there fools, sitting there watching the sun drop is a waste of time, they should take action to change what they dont like". Sonic laughed. "Thats true too, but sometime, people need to stop and think". Shadow chuckled, orm, what you could argue to be a chuckle. "You never struck me to be taht type of person". Sonic smiled and sat down. "Life is more complicated then that, everyone has a thing they do good. Im good at running for example, so thats what I do. But, thats doesnt mean that in my fast paced life that I sont need to stop to think". Shadow sat down now. "I see, I understand the stand back and examining part, but the I still dont belive what you said about the sunset". Sonic continued to stare out. "Some people need inspartion, and some find it in the sun set. Maybe you'll come to understand that one day". "Am I missing something"? They turned around to see Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles, ready to get beat"? Sonic said smirking. "I see we have a new combatant. What are you doing here Shadow? Normally I dont see you unless there something serious going on". Shadow stood up "Nothing is going on, are we gonna spar or stand here"? Sonic laughed, it was getting a little bit annoying. "Anxious are we? Well lets get to it then. Knuckles and I will show ya around". After a five minute or so tour, they all got in there starting spots.

"You guys ready"? Tails shouted. They all gave the ok sign. "Ok, three, two, one, GO"! They all started in. Sonic ran down from the high platform he was on and instantly went to trade blows with Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles, seen the dentist resently"? Sonic said trying to goad him into attking. "Oh no, not this time, i refuse to fall for that old trick. Im gonna keep my cool and when ive beaten you like a drum, then we'll see who's laughing and another thing...ahhh"! "Maybe you should spend more time watching you back instead of trying to beat Sonic with insults". Shadow said. Sonic jumped down and tryed to kick Shadow, but he missed as Shadow jumped away. "Maybe you should follow your own advice". Sonic said smirking to hopfuly get the same result from Shadow. "OWCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT"! Knuckle got up and swung at Shadow. He missed and Sonic jumped up onto a platform. About two hours of exchanging attacks, they finally decided to take a rest. "Same time tomarrow Knuckles"? Knuckles wiped some sweat from his head and tossed the towel into a bin. "Yea yea, just make sure you get the practice grounds fixed up first". Tails was already panicing over the fact there wanted to do this again tomarow, and the place was pretty much leveled". "Just make sure you ready next time". Shadow said. "Well, it's getting late, See ya in the morning Shadow and Tails. Shadow precided upstairs. Little did they know that tomarrow was going to prove to be a day that Shadow would never forget... 


	3. Day 2: The Curse

Ok sorry guys, I was swampped this whole week, so Im just getting around to updating my stories, my tennis season will be over May so I can update/make new stories, and to make matters worse, for those of you who were also reading War For Mobius, all my files got deleted for it, about seven chapters wroth gone, I promise to get those to you ASAP.

So Im the mean time I made an extra long chapter, please Read&Review and as always, Enjoy reading

"Sonic get up". "Whaa...AHHHHH!" (THUD) Sonic was woke up by Shadow pushing him out of the bed. "Whaa...Shadow? What the hell was that for"? Shadow glared "Its six am, time to get up". SOnic glanced at the clock, it did say six. "I usually dont get up till eight". Sonic stood up, shaking from being dazed for Shadow's rude awakening and him not having enough sleep. "hmpf Well, go to bed sooner". Sonic gave him a ugly look, then turned around to go to the shower. "What are you in a hurry for anyway". Shadow started to walk downstairs. "Well, if you have anything worth showing me around this place, we might as well get to it". After Sonic got his shower and they got Knuckles and Tails, they walked into town. "Well, here we are, Station square, this place has it all, well, I mean if you need to buy anything". Tails said as they proceeded through the street. "So, whadda ya wanna do"? Knuckles said. "Well, I figure we go to the beach". Tails said. "And hw do you figure that Tails". "SOOOOOOOOOOOONIC"! At that moment, Sonic's heart fell into a hole so deep, that if all the oceans water was inside it, it would only be half full. "SONIC I MISSED YOU"! "Hi...Amy...". Sonic said as he tryed to squirm free from her grasp. Amy looked to her side to find Knuckles and Tails, but then she noticed Shadow. "Oh, I didnt see you there Shadow...long time no see...". Sonic used that moment to get out of her death grip hug. "Hi". Shadow replyed fairly dry. "Well, I was gonna ask sonic to go to the beach, but you guys are probibly busy so...". "No, that would be ok, I guess". Shadow said. That left pretty much everyone stunned.

Are you serious? Sonic thought as he scratched his head. "I vote we go". Knuckles said. He earned a elbow from Sonic, and he knew why, slighty smirking. "Lets go then". Tails said. They spent about an hour or so hangging around the pier. As you would expect, Amy, Knuckles and Tails all went swimming, leaving Sonic to sit on the pier. "Hey Sonic, maybe you should learn to swim, that way you could have fun like the rest of us, I could teach you"! Amy said as she was doing a backstroke. Shadow came back to the dock and sat there across from Sonic. "Why dont you hop in with us Shadow"? Knuckles said trying to get a little bit of normalness out of him, if thats a word. "I bet he cant". Said Sonic, trying to heckle him. "Well, if you must see for yourself". Shadow said as he stood up. He hopped in splashing Sonic. "Well, that does it"! Sonic was out to prove that he could do it. "Sonic, maybe you should be careful...". Amy said slightly worried. Sonic jumpped in. After about five seconds or so he was sinking. "Oh cmon now". Knuckles said pulling him to the top. Sonic was coughing up more water then he was sure he could. "Thanks Knuckles...".SOnic started hacking up water again. "SONIC! Dont you ever scare me like that again". Amy said nearly having a heart attack. "What were you thinking"? Tails said. Sonic pretty much passed out. After a short trip to the hospital, everything turned out to be ok. "well, its seven thirty, What do you guys want to do"? Knuckles said. "Please nothing involving water...". Sonic said, still woozy from the incident. "Hey it looks like that new carnival is here. Lets go there"! Amy said. After walking around for a while the stummbled upon a gypsy fortune teller. "OOOOOOOOO. That loks fun! lets go in"! They all walked in "Anyone home"? Sonic said as he walked in.

A mysterious voice spoke. "Welcome to my home, young ones". Knuckles laughed as he said "You live here? Well at least you bill cant be too high." Thats got a laugh out of everyone, except Shadow. "Oh cmon Shadow, lighten up and laugh with us". "Hmpf". Was all Knuckles got in reply. "Do you seek to see the future"? the mysterious voice continued. "Oh this is a load of...". "Sonic"! Amy said cutting him off. "I would have to agree Amy, this looks pretty , well, fake". Tails said examing the room for a P.A system or somekind of walkie talkie. "Or have you come seeking the sacred Rings Of Everlasting Friendship"? Everyone except Amy and Shadow laughed. "Oh man that even sounds lame"! Knuckles said. To which Sonic replied "Oh and let me guess, you also want to know if we have the 'requirements' to reach into our walets and give you oh say...fifty a piece for them"? At this point, Sonic and Knuckles were on the ground laughing as if they were high on something dangerous. "It wasnt that funny...". Shadow said. "Yea Sonic, Its not nice"! Amy said scolding him. "Oh cmon Amy, even you can see through this scam"? Knuckles said. "I mean you cant seriously belive this load of bull". Sonic said getting up from the ground. Just then the voice said. "There is no fee, but you must pass the test, for if you dont, then the magic effects will be reversed into a cruse". They all grabbed one that matched the color of there quills. "Okay lady, whats the catch"? Knuckles said rather bluntly. "Yea and how about making yourself see-able".Sonic jeered The voice spoke. "Ahhh yea I see you all have the rings on. First, how many of you are in this room"? "There are five of us". Tails said. "Then each of you must complete one test to prove yourselves worthy".

"Test number one. The test of wisdom. I sense that one of you in this room has a high I.Q". Now Sonic and Knuckles werent laughing. "How'd she know that"? Sonic and Knuckles said at the same time. "Tell me, who here belives they have the wisdom to past this test"? Tails spoke up. "I...I belive I have what it takes". There was a erire silence, then "Ahh, verywell, young fox, tell me, what is the only way to add eleven and two and get one"? Tails chuckled, "Thats a old mind trick, the only way to do that is on a clock, eleven o clock plus two hours is one o clock". There was another silence and once again, "Yes, you are correct. The next test is the test foresight. This will require someone with a detectives mind, I sense there are three of you with this attribute, who shall step forward"? Sonic looked at Shadow and then at Knuckles. "Ok I guess ill do it". Said Knuckles as he stepped forward. "Very well, To pass this test you must tell me what is next to come following the set sequence". "This is sounding more and more like a really bad stupidity test...". muttered Sonic. "There is a murder, There are 3 suspects, one of them is guilty, one knows who is guilty and the other was a innocent bistander. The body is found in the basement, the first person claimed he was upstairs when he heard screaming, he came down to find the corpse, the second person claimed he was in the shower when the first person knocked on the door to tell him what happened, to which the first person supports, the third person claims he was doing the laundry when he saw the two men running down the stairs. The crime scene is located in the middle of each of these rooms, however is on the last floor while the laundry room is one level above the bathroom, who commited the murder"? Knuckles thought on it a minute then found out the answer. "It was the second person who did it. If the second guy was in the shower, he would have been washing blood off, also, he was by himself based on the fact that iff it were true, the first man and the second guy would have been on the same floor the whole time". the mysterious voice repsonded "Very good, you have passed". Everyone was slack-jawwed. "What? Im not really that dumb".

"the next test is the test kindness". Before the voice could fininsh Amy had already volenteered. "You must chose between you gold necklace, and a staving homeless man". Sonic shouted "AH-HA! I knew it! This is a scam to get your amulet for quick cash"! Amy slapped him. "How dare you say that Sonic"!? Amy placed the amulet on the table and poof, it was gone. "You have passed the test of kindness". Amy was happy, Sonic scoffed at that, as he was sure it was a scam. "The next test is the test of Trust and Friendship, will the final two step forward". Shadow and Sonic approched the table. "You must prove that you two can trust eachother enough to pass the final test". Sonic chuckled and Shadow gave his cold stare. "Trade rings with one another". Sonic and Shadow swapped bands. "Good, now I shall tie your fates together". Sonic had gone into hystaria. "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Look lady, trade wrist bands is hardly what i would call trading fates". Just then the bands tightened. "What the...". Shadow said. "Now your fates are linked, this test however, is a permanent one, unless you can prove true friends to one another". Sonic laughed again "Oh please lady, its gonna take more then your "Magic" wrist bands to prove it to me". At that point, Sonic was proded with a dart. Shadow and Sonic both fell to the ground passed out. "What did you do to them"? "I bonded them together, in order to overcome this curse and bring them the gift that is friendship, they must leard to trust eachother, only then can they be relesed back to normal lives".

There was a flash, and then nothing. The next morning they all woke up in Tails workshop.


	4. Day 4: A Truth Still Hidden

Ok guys, I've decided the War For Mobius is going to have to wait, Im sorry for those of youreading it, Ill try to getback to it as soon as possible, As for this chapter, this will answer none of your questions from the last one... or will it? Lol lets justsay that this isanother set up chapter. big plans are ahead. keep reading and please review (P.S Emily Blue Paw, thanks for being deticated to this, for that, ill make sure that you will enjoy this plot taht is about to unfold. IT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! well ok i cant garentee that, but youll like it i swear! this is a special thanks to you!)

"What in the hell just happened? it was like nine pm and now its eight am, and were at Tails' house all of the sudden". Knuckles said. Everyone got up somewhat stunned. They were one hundred percent sure that they were just at that tent at the carnival. "Sonic, you still have that thing on your hand, and you do too Shadow". Amy gave aweird stare, as if not beliving what she just said. "This is beyond all reason and possiblity". Tails said with a terrified tone. Sonic looked down to see a note. "Fight as one, and it is a gift, but if you fight as two, it is a curse, as far as cryptic ledgends go, this is the most bluntly put on I have ever read". Sonic said stuffing the note in his sock. Shadow took a long look at the blue braclet on his wrist. Was this a sign? Was this his chance to get over his past and be at peace? Shadow spoke up. "Sonic, if what you read is true, then it works both ways, if one of us gets hurt, then so doesthe other, but if I use chaos control, so do you, as well if one of use uses our super form, then the other gets the same power". Sonic then gave a look at the braclet on his own wrist. "I hope your right, because if thats the case, were gonna have to be on friendly terms, I just have one question, what did this have to do with Tails, Knuckles and Amy? She quizzed them too, but nothing happned to them".

Tails thought for a moment and spoke. "Im not all to sure why she did either, but we must have some sort of purpose, if we didnt then there would have been no point to this whole thing". Knuckles took the paper out of Sonic's sock. "You missed something Sonic, it sez here that all others involved will act as "operators", whatsthat supposedto mean". Knuckles dropped the paper on the ground. Sonic picked it back up and put it back in his sock. "why are these dumb prophecies always conveniently made so that we always fall right into them perfectly"? Sonic said, tapping his foot annoyied. "I guess that come with being the hero". Amy said coming ovewr to look at his wrist. "Maybe we should test this, see the extent of this curse or gift, even though i never finished rebuilding the training arena". Tails said half heartedly.

They walked into the door to the arena. "well I have four chaos emeralds, Rouge has one, and I dont know where the other two are". Shadow pulled one from his pocket. "Well, were still short one emerald, and i doubt that Rouge will let us use hers, even if it is for this." Tails said walking over to the computer that started up the whole arena. The arena came to life. Everything that was operational was up and running. "Well Shadow, you said that you wanted to make friends, and I cant think of anyway better then being binded to eachother on a life/life death/death level". Sonic said streching out getting ready for testing. "I dont see the good part of this". Shadow replied walking into the arena. "Werent you the one who said it could work both ways"? "Yes, but I dont like the idea being binded to someone". "Are you implying that I might mess up and get us killed"? Stop you two"! Amy yelled, immedatly killing the arguement. "God your both acting like children, even when youe trying to be civil you two fight". Sonic looked at her like a puppy would after you punished it for being bad. "Sorry Amy". He failed to hide his embarrasment. What was it about Shadow that always brought the worst out of him? Was he really intimidated by him? Or was it a rivalry thing. "Shadow, use chaos control, see if Sonic follows in suit". Tails shouted. Shadow did and sure enough Sonic had its abilities as well. "Does that thing teleport you, or does it slow down time"? Knuckles asked. "Slows it down, you cant control teleporting". Shadow yelled up. He replied with a satified look, not noticing the bit of sarcasum in Shadow's voice.

After a few sessions they retired to the dining room. Sonic and Knuckles ate anything Amy cooked and served, which gained a look of amazement from Tails. Amy was overjoyed. "You like guys"? Sonic and Knuckles couldnt possibly talk, there mouths crammed with food. Amy giggled. "Okay, you dont have to answer. Hey Shadow why arent you eatting"? Amy asked curiously. "Im not hungry". Amy pouted a bit then returned to the kitchen, Sonic, regaining his ability to speck, replied with "Man Amy, you fit the profile of 'house wife' perfectly". Amy perked up and said "Then why dont weget married"? Sonic didnt realize what hole he dugfor himself until she said that. "Not to be a jerk or anything, but dont we got more important issues at hand"? Tails said, just then finishing his food. SShadow then gave a look of interest. "Sonic, when I used chaos control, did you feel anything different"/ Sonic gave it some thought. "Come to think of it Shadow, yeah I did, Like there was more persent then just us in that time warp". After a short silence, Knuckles said "Well, its getting late, Ill be by tomarrow to see how things are". He left. "Can I stay around Sonic? I promise I wont get in the way". Sonic had felt a strange feeling go up his spine, more then likly,it was fear. "Ummm..I dont know...I mean...It is Tails place". She glanced up at his and he immedatly felt pressured. "You can stay I guess...". "Ok then, ill make that huge walk in closet taht you dont use a place for my stuff, and ill use the spare room in the garage. See ya in the morning". Amy left to unpack. this was gonna be a looooong adventure


End file.
